This invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of manufacturing a LED lighting assembly to present different lamp types from a single manufacturing process.
Light bulbs have been around for years and come in several shapes and sizes. For example bulbs can be round, cylindrical, apple shaped, parabolic shaped, T or V shaped or the like. In particular bulbs have been shaped around a filament element presented in a vacuum. Over the years the different shaped bulbs have been given different initials and numbers associated with the different shapes of the bulb. These initials include A, B, C, CA, S, F, RP, MB, BT, R, MR, PS, AR, ALR, BR, PAR, T, G, BT, E, ED and the like. The numbers represent the amount of ⅛ths of an inch in diameter bulbs measure. So a bulb designated as 19 would be 19/8th inches or 2⅜ inches in diameter.
As these bulbs have developed, certain bulbs have become more popular among consumers than others. For example, flood lights, such as the BR 25 and BR 30 have become popular amongst consumers. In addition the A-19 is become the standard light bulb seen in many lamps and lighting fixtures around households.
LED lighting systems have begun to be used to replace the typical incandescent light bulb. Because LED lighting systems use LEDs as their source of light instead of a filament, the need for a vacuum chamber is eliminated and power requirements are greatly reduced. Further, as a result the need of heat sinks for the circuitry of LED lighting assemblies that comprise a majority of the size of the LED lighting assemblies LED lighting assemblies do not have the same characteristics as the typical incandescent light bulb.
As a result of these differences a new manner of classifying light bulbs had to be developed. In particular, as LED lighting assemblies were being advertised and promoted companies would attempt to compare their product to known incandescent light bulbs in the field. This lead to many false claims and comparisons confusing consumers. As a result the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has developed standards and labeling requirements to protect the consumer and allow all manufacturers and sellers of different lights to know how different lights are classified. These standards are known as Energy Star® requirements as indicated in the document entitled Energy Star® Program Requirements for Integral LED Lamps Eligibility Criteria—Version 1.4.
As an example, for omnidirectional lamp types (lamp types A, BT, P, PS, S, T (per ANSI C79.1-2002)) multiple criteria have been determined including minimum Luminous Efficacy, LED lamp power<10 W, LED lamp power>10 W, Minimum Light Output, Luminous Intensity Distribution, Maximum lamp diameter, Maximum overall length, Lumen Maintenance and Rapid-Cycle Stress Test. To illustrate, for omnidirectional lamp types for the Minimum Light Output the “Lamp shall have minimum light output (initial total luminous flux) at least corresponding to the target wattage of the lamp to be replaced” where target wattages between the given levels may be interpolated. Thus, for an LED lamp to be considered an equivalent of 40 watt incandescent light bulb the minimum initial light output of the LED lamp must be 450 lumens, for an equivalent 60 watt incandescent light bulb a minimum of 800 lumens must be shown and for an equivalent to a 75 watt incandescent light bulb 1,100 lumens must be shown.
As another example, for the omnidirectional lamp types for Luminous Intensity Distribution “Products shall have an even distribution of luminous intensity (candelas) within the 0° to 135° zone (vertically axially symmetrical). Luminous intensity at any angle within this zone shall not differ from the mean luminous intensity for the entire 0° to 135° zone by more than 20%. At least 5% of total flux (lumens) must be emitted in the 135%-180% zone. Distribution shall be vertically symmetrical as measured in three vertical planes at 0°, 45°, and 90°”.
Similarly decorative lamp types (lamp types B, BA, C, CA, DC, F, G (per ANSI C79.1-2002)) and directional lamp types (lamp types BR, ER, K, MR, PAR, R (per ANSI C79.1-2002)) have their own criteria. In this manner if LED manufactures manufacture an LED lighting assembly meeting the criteria for an omnidirectional lamp type and that has a diameter that is 2⅜ inches in diameter the manufacturer may then label an advertise the LED lighting assembly as an equivalent A-19 lamp type. Alternatively if an LED lighting assembly is manufactured meeting the criteria for a directional lamp that is 25/8 (3⅛ inches) in diameter the assembly can be considered an equivalent BR 25 lamp type.
Currently in the manufacturing process for LED lighting assemblies to meet the different criteria, different manufacturing processes must be undertaken to produce different products. For example a different manufacturing process is undertaken if manufacturing an A-19 lamp type as compared to a BR-25 or BR-30 lamp type. In this manner if an order for additional BR lamp type comes to a manufacturer, the manufacturer cannot easily produce more lamps without starting an entire new line for the lamp type. This results in additional costs and is time consuming.
Thus a need in the art exists to present a LED lighting assembly and manufacturing process that presents a simple process for manufacturing LED lighting assemblies meeting criteria of any lamp type. Further there is a need to provide an efficient manufacturing process in order to mass produce different lamp types using a single LED lighting module.
Therefore, a principle object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing a LED lighting assembly that provides ease in manufacturing;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an efficient manufacturing process for making LED lighting assemblies;
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the rest of the specification and claims.